


Kiss me like you mean it

by Qitana



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, First Kisses, Kissing Booths, Lots and lots of blushing, M/M, cause oikawa is oblivious, iwaoi if you squint, matchmaker! iwaizumi, oblivious! oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get this over with so I can practice again,“ Kyoutani damn near growled, but Yahaba didn’t so much as <em>flinch</em> at the words. There was absolutely no venom in them, just a shit ton of embarrassment and absolute terror. Yahaba’s eyes suddenly widened as he considered something he had failed to previously.</p><p>"Kyoutani…. have you <em>ever</em> kissed someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> ~~A new otp. Wonderful.~~
> 
> This particular fic idea was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of kyouhaba so I had to make it happen. I posted it on tumblr [here](http://qitwrites.tumblr.com/post/141562470913/kiss-me-like-you-mean-it) and [Rina](http://octorina.tumblr.com) suggested that I post it here as well! :33
> 
> Happy reading!

A kissing booth was probably the most overrated stall at any school festival, but it was kind of a necessary evil. It sucked that these particular booths could mint money without too much effort, and they always seemed to make a drastically larger amount at Aoba Johsai, courtesy of one Oikawa Tooru. 

Now Oikawa Tooru attracted almost all the ladies, what with his good looks, and natural charisma, and fluffy hair, and sparkling smile. He was almost the very definition of chick magnet, and there were rumours that people came all the way to their prefecture _just_ to buy a kiss. 

While Oikawa stole most of the female attention, a certain other setter, namely one Yahaba Shigeru, was a star among the male population. It wasn’t surprising really- Yahaba was gorgeous in his own right. Oikawa was beautiful, but he had an undeniable _male_ feel to him. Yahaba, on the other hand, was just as male, but he looked _softer_ somehow, and whatever the difference was, it seemed to attractive a lot of male attention. 

Yahaba was pretty much the only person willing to work alongside Oikawa, because he didn’t actually feel bad about all the attention Oikawa received- he was showered with plenty of his own. Every male that came by would spare Oikawa a glance before making a beeline towards Yahaba’s desk. They’d drop some change into the jar before blushing slightly, and Yahaba would give them his sweetest smile before kissing them gently, and they’d leave an even bigger mess than when they arrived. It never got old.

The Oikawa-Yahaba shift racked in most of the money, so more often than not, they were made to work, and it wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant either. They’d live, but they made the team run errands for them as payback. 

"Iwa-chan, I want water,” Oikawa whined, voice excessively nasally, and the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes was nothing short of murderous, but he got him the drink of water anyway. Yahaba smirked- Iwaizumi’s crush on his setter was no secret, but Oikawa still hadn’t caught on, and no one knew how someone could be so bloody dense. For a person that was as cunning and smart and insanely _shrewd_ as Oikawa, he was surprisingly stupid regarding matters of the heart. His own affection towards his childhood friend seemed unintentional yet so obvious, and more often than not, the Aoba Johsai team felt an intense urge to just shove them into each other’s arms, and get them to kiss already. 

“Seems like the morning rush is over huh?” Iwaizumi mused, glancing around. It was actually peak lunchtime, which meant all the food stalls were busy taking care of students and teachers alike. Yahaba looked at Iwaizumi one last time before shuddering- he couldn’t _imagine_ how the man had mustered the patience to actually watch his crush kiss person after person, and not kiss _him_. His respect for his senpai increased just that much more. 

“Ah, Kyoutani, there you are! Thought you weren’t gonna make it!” Iwaizumi suddenly bellowed, and Yahaba couldn’t help sit straighter, or lean forward, or feel his interest peak. Any and all sniggering from Oikawa was promptly ignored.

Kyoutani had in fact, made his way to the booth, and he looked angry- then again, he always did. What Yahaba noticed, and was _surprised_ to find, was another emotion- embarrassment. The pink hue on the blonde’s cheeks was not because of anger, it was something else completely, something he was going to find out in moments. 

“Of course I’d come, Iwaizumi-san. After all, you _dared_ me." 

Now Yahaba was all ears, and Oikawa couldn’t seem to mask his interest either. Iwaizumi’s chuckle was nothing short of devious, and it was far too similar to Oikawa’s for Yahaba’s liking. 

"Hmm,” Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgment, before jerking his head once in Oikawa’s and Yahaba’s direction, “you’re the idiot that suggested playing truth or dare, then picked a dare. Go on, you know what to do." 

To Yahaba’s utter astonishment, the man slowly, and extremely grudgingly trudged towards their booth, and his heart just about jumped out of his chest when Kyoutani dumped some change in their jar and unceremoniously plopped into a seat opposite Yahaba. He was glaring at the man, but there was a surprising lack of heat in it, and again, it was more embarrassment than actual anger. 

"Wha-” Yahaba asked, still too shocked and very confused, and just a tad bit _hopeful_.

“He’s going to kiss you. At least, that’s what I dared him to do." 

Yahaba glanced hopelessly between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and for once, Oikawa looked as shocked and taken by surprise as Yahaba felt. When his gaze met Iwaizumi’s, he nearly fell out of his chair when he found himself on the receiving end of a _wink_. Iwaizumi Hajime, _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime, had winked at him. So he knew then, about Yahaba’s crush. It didn’t bother Yahaba as much as he thought it would, if anything it felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and he appreciated Iwaizumi’s attempt at bringing them closer. 

Kyoutani and Yahaba had a…. _complicated_ relationship, to put it simply. Kyoutani didn’t respect him in any way, at least Yahaba didn’t think so, especially not the way he almost worshiped Iwaizumi, but it seemed like he didn’t hate him at all anymore. If anything, Yahaba concluded that Kyoutani was more comfortable around him than any of the other players - _Iwaizumi aside_ \- and that alone made him feel special. 

His crush on Kyoutani came to him as a surprise, but he accepted his fate quite easily- he knew fighting it would only result in him going into denial. Kyoutani was, _and he couldn’t believe he was even thinking this_ , cute. Very much so, actually. It was a delight to watch him blush when Iwaizumi praised him, the red tinging his cheeks, his ears and even his neck sometimes. It was a delight to watch his eyes light up with excitement that was almost childish when he hit a toss beautifully, his hand connecting with the ball in a show of raw, animalistic power, the sound of the spike resonating in the gym for seconds after slamming against the wooden flooring. 

He was a delight, in his own unique, _mad-dog_ kind of way. It was fun to watch him slowly but surely getting accustomed to being part of a team, and he loved that the team was slowly starting to accept him, even if they were still on their guard around him. He was going to be Kyoutani’s setter next year, and he was going to do his damn best to set tosses that were worthy of a player as ferocious and different as Kyoutani. 

The change the blonde had dumped into the jar was enough for one peck on the lips and one open mouthed kiss for about 40 seconds. Yahaba had never wanted to kiss someone so bad, and he had never been this grateful and thankful that he worked at a kissing booth. Heck, this was the first time he had ever felt anything akin to _gratefulness_ at being a member of the kissing booth. 

"So?” he mused, trying to hide his excitement and rather flustered self behind a mask of nonchalance, and while Iwaizumi was still watching them with a knowing look in his eyes, Kyoutani seemed to buy it, and his scowl deepened. 

“Get this over with so I can practice again,” Kyoutani damn near growled, but Yahaba didn’t so much as flinch at the words. There was absolutely no venom in them, just a shit ton of embarrassment and absolute terror. Yahaba’s eyes suddenly widened as he considered something he had failed to previously. 

“Kyoutani…. have you ever kissed someone?" 

Kyoutani looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, and mumbled something under his breath, too soft and quick for Yahaba to catch. 

"What? Could you repeat that?" 

"I said no! I haven’t, and that’s no fucking big deal, you hear me?” he sounded defensive, and his blush made him so _unbearably cute_ , Yahaba had to stop himself from leaping across the table and downright glomping him. 

“It isn’t,” Yahaba easily agreed, and it really wasn’t. If anything, Yahaba was so fucking _relieved_. Even if he and Kyoutani could never become a thing, it would be an honor to be his first kiss. That way, Kyoutani may never actually forget him. 

“Ok, so you paid for both a closed mouth and an open mouth kiss, is the open mouth ok with you or should we stick to just pressing lips together?” Yahaba tried to sound as professional as possible, and patted himself on the back for not stuttering or allowing his nerves to get the better of him. The number of butterflies fluttering in his stomach seemed endless, but he liked this sensation, liked having a crush, liked feeling young, and alive, and maybe a bit in love. So what if it was hopeless? At least he was going to kiss him, even if it was a simple press of the lips. 

“Open and closed,” Kyoutani softly gritted out, and Yahaba’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Both? You sure?" 

"It’s… the dare. It won’t count if I don’t do both, that’s what Iwaizumia-san said." 

The man really had thought of everything, and Yahaba made it a point to throw a grateful look his way before catching Kyoutani’s eye again. This was another improvement, a pretty massive one actually- Kyoutani had started looking him in the eye, rather than disregarding him or looking down at him. His gaze was intense and a bit nerve wracking, but eye contact made Yahaba feel closer to him, so he always made sure to hold his gaze as steadily and as calmly as he could, even if his heart threatened to jump out his throat and show Kyoutani just how hard it was beating, _because of him_.

“Come here,” Yahaba gently mumbled, slowly leaning across the desk towards Kyoutani. The blonde looked positively petrified for about half a second before he steeled himself and leaned forward, meeting Yahaba half way. His movements were exceptionally robotic, and Yahaba didn’t know what he found more endearing- the look of intense concentration on Kyoutani’s face as he scrunched his eyes shut, or the way the blush had reached his ears and neck, the way it normally did when he was in a state of extreme jittery-ness.. 

This was Kyoutani’s first kiss, and Yahaba was going to make sure it was the best _damn_ kiss he was ever going to receive. 

He finally closed the distance between them and did something he didn’t think he’d ever actually get the chance to do, not since he realized he had feelings for _Kyoutani_ \- he pressed his lips against the blonde’s.

Soft. And warm, so very warm. He didn’t know what to expect, but soft, and warm, and pleasant, and _amazing_ wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Kyoutani’s lips were a bit dry and slight chapped, and their lips were pressed awkwardly against each other’s, too much force and not enough feeling, but it felt right. It felt like coming home, like he was meant to do this, _meant to kiss him all along_.

They pulled away too quickly, and Kyoutani’s blush had worsened considerably, to the point where it looked like he was going to permanently stay that gorgeous shade of red. Yahaba was sure his own face was pretty flushed, but he tried to stay calm, tried to speak past the clog in his throat.

"So one kiss down, one more to go.”

“It wasn’t really all that special,” Kyoutani grumbled, and that one statement hurt so much, Yahaba almost doubled over. Of course, the blush on the blonde’s face was telling him a whole different story, but those words _stung_. He didn’t sound like he particularly meant it, but the fact that he had said it at all…. 

“Maybe,” Yahaba seethed, “if you stopped thinking so much and just, I dunno, _felt_ the kiss, you’d actually enjoy it." 

"What does that mean?” Yahaba was thrown off by how _honestly_ the question was being directed at him, laced with a curiosity that sounded foreign in Kyoutani’s gruff voice. 

“Well,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head, “kissing only feels good if you actually _want_ to kiss the person, and you can’t think about volleyball practice when you’re kissing someone and expect it to feel, like, life changing. Clear your head and just… Follow your instincts, I guess? You’ve got some pretty great ones anyway. And even if you don’t actually want to kiss me, just pretend like you do, I’m sure it’ll help." 

Kyoutani’s blush intensified, if that were even possible, but he nodded anyway. 

"Kyoutani,” Yahaba whispered, inching forward again, and slowly, oh so slowly, he grabbed Kyoutani’s maroon tie and pulled him close, the move neither aggressive nor rushed, but plenty suggestive, “kiss me like you mean it." 

His eyes dropped down to watch the blonde’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, before his gaze moved back up to catch Kyoutani’s eyes again, and for a second he thought he noticed his pupils dilate, but Kyoutani closed his eyes before Yahaba could confirm. Slowly tilting his head to the right the way Kyoutani had, he finally pressed their lips together again, and this time, he wasn’t going to let the blonde get off easy. 

The kiss started much like the previous, an innocent press of the lips, still awkward and forceful, and Kyoutani was just so tense. Yahaba decided it was time to take things to the next level, and carefully, he pushed his tongue out and licked the seam of Kyoutani’s lips.

The blonde jerked hard, and he tensed up even more, before suddenly, he loosened up completely and just gave into the sensations and the motions, and now, he was actually kissing Yahaba. He was kissing him back, the movement of his lips sloppy, but not unappealing. 

Yahaba slowly licked the corner of his mouth, and Kyoutani almost whimpered, and suddenly there was a hand in Yahaba’s hair, pulling at the strands with a surprising amount of gentleness. 

He noticed Kyoutani’s discomfort before it got any worse.

"Breathe through your nose,” he sighed against Kyoutani’s as he pulled away briefly, and after a quick nod, Kyoutani pulled him right back in, taking the initiative for the first time. Yahaba just about _died_ of happiness. 

His movements were sloppy and inexperienced, but his enthusiasm was contagious- suddenly, they were kissing with a kind of desperation that wasn’t there before. Licking his bottom lip carefully, Yahaba slowly parted Kyoutani’s mouth and pushed his tongue in, and was pleasantly surprised by how warm Kyoutani’s mouth was, and how delicious it tasted, like cotton candy and cola. 

Kyoutani simply groaned his approval before tentatively meeting Yahaba’s tongue with his own, and Yahaba gently sucked on the wet appendage, basking in the groans that followed. He still had one hand gripping the man’s tie, while the other was massaging the back of Kyoutani’s neck, brushing against the hairs there. It had a smooth-rough texture, and it felt nice, like day old stubble, but softer. 

Kyoutani gently pushed his own tongue into Yahaba’s mouth and began a slow exploration, licking his teeth before sucking on his tongue in return, and licking the roof of his mouth. Yahaba couldn’t help the sighs that escaped him, beyond ecstatic that the man was not only initiating something, he also seemed to be enjoying himself. Their lips melded together, and they pulled each other closer, as close as they possibly could across that stupid desk that was preventing Yahaba from climbing into Kyoutani’s lap.

Kyoutani’s thumb gently brushed over Yahaba’s jawline over and over again, the callouses of his fingers a turn on like no other. They broke apart and changed the angle of their heads before meeting again, kissing with an intensity that was akin to the one they had on the court. It didn’t seem like Kyoutani had to pretend to want this anymore, he seemed to want it almost as much as Yahaba himself. 

Yahaba realized that Kyoutani was pretty much a natural, quickly learning his moves before using them on Yahaba himself, and it felt pretty damn amazing. He was licking the corner of his mouth again, and Yahaba gently bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before delving his tongue into Kyoutani’s mouth again. That warmth and that taste was addictive, and he just couldn’t seem to get enough of it. 

His head was spinning even though he was breathing through his nose, and he couldn’t help the tiny whimpers that kept slipping out almost against his will every time Kyoutani licked a new part of his mouth, finding weak spot over weak spot. God, he could make out with this man for _hours_ and not get bored. 

Just as Kyoutani gently began nibbling on Yahaba’s bottom lip, a loud cough startled the both of them enough to break them apart, and Yahaba was _this_ close to yanking Kyoutani by his tie back across the desk and kissing him senseless. The blonde’s lips glistened with saliva, and he kicked it off slowly, as if savoring the flavor, and Yahaba quickly tried to think of ways to hide his half hard erection, coming up with a grand total of zero solutions since his brain had decided to short circuit completely. 

“It’s… Uh… Been 5 minutes.” Oikawa’s voice sounded off, and when Yahaba turned to look at him, he couldn’t believe how flustered his usually cocky and extremely _in control_ senpai looked. He was fanning his face vigorously, as if trying to cool down, and Iwaizumi looked a little affected as well, but he managed a small whistle. 

Yahaba’s heart was still pounding in his chest. He directed his gaze at Kyoutani, and the man looked like a great realization had dawned upon him. When they finally locked eyes again, they both began overheating, and had to look away, too much tension between them.

“I have to go hit a - I mean spike a - I mean volleyballs are - I gotta go!” Kyoutani practically yelled and just about sprinted away, leaving a mystified Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Yahaba behind. 

Yahaba missed him already. 

“You know,” Iwaizumi suddenly mused, turning to face Yahaba again, the glint in his eye both evil and calculating, “you might have a chance after all." 

Yahaba wanted to cry and laugh and run around in circles at the same time, but he couldn’t help the immense amount of happiness coursing through his veins and thrumming in his blood. He sneaked a glance at Iwaizumi, and realized it was only fair if he returned the favor, especially since Iwaizumi really could do with the help. 

"Iwaizumi-san." 

"Yeah?”

Yahaba smirked, leaning forward and resting his head on the palm of his hand. 

“Truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know I had such a weak spot for oblivious! Oikawa, makes him more precious than he already is! ~(\^.^/)~
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy, thanks for reading! :)) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Personal tumblr](http://qi-tana.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing tumblr](http://qitwrites.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [let's kiss like owls do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568541) by [iwatoorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatoorus/pseuds/iwatoorus)




End file.
